


Static and Pancakes

by Siletrea



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Horror, Noise (TWEWY), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siletrea/pseuds/Siletrea
Summary: WildKat Cafe is a peaceful place...usuallyHanekoma has a close encounter with a rare and dangerous type of noise!fluff ahead!1st fanfic ever!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Static and Pancakes

WildKat Cafe is a peaceful place.   
Looking through it's windows you'll usually catch a glimpse of a comfortable and cozy environment with its charming laid back Barista wiping insignificantly tiny specs off a mug, before grinding up a new brew of that tantalizing coffee who's secent penetrates every wall filling all of Cat Street with its pleasant aroma.   
usually you'll see a kid no older then 15 sitting on the stool on the far end of the counter by the wall playing with his old flip phone and you'll wonder "how on earth does that old thing still function?" before going on with your day, leaving the calm,quiet and almost serene road known as Cat Street before bobbing and weaving through the crowds of the bustling streets of Shibuya.  
Usually that's how it is!  
Today?  
not so much...  
for Today the Barista of WildKat Cafe decided to treat himself to some pancakes in his downtime, and forgot to close the window.

passerby's on the sidewalks jumped and many a beverage was spilled as an ear piercing shriek erupted from the cafe! whoever dared to peek through the windows was met with complete discord as furniture was toppled, floors scuffed, coffee grinds strewn on every appliance and surface and a LOT of spilled coffee on the floors. The poor barista's screams of terror as he is witnessed cowering into a corner flinging buns other baked goods while screaming "GET OUT!! GET OUT!!! GO AWAY!!! noNO DOOON'T COME NEAR ME!!! don't even look at m-NOOOONONO!!!" at the target of all this chaos, on the counter was.

nothing.  
there was nothing there.  
to those who gazed upon the scene from the RG they saw a man freaking out over absolutely nothing as if he saw the world most terrifying being on a countertop, to the UG however!   
they saw the same thing, for only those with a high enough vibe or powerful enough psych could witness the tiny creature who nullified the sigils and markings to prevent noise and wandered unhindered inside.

this creature is a "White Noise" A being so rare even those of the higher plane have had few encounters, each one a combination of multiple creatures with its most defining feature being the glitchy static like aura surrounding its ghostly white body, the creature will change all radio stations and music in its location to its souls personal audio track reflecting its mood and emotions as it overpowers the ones with weaker vibes, the air pressure and temperature can shift on a dime to however the white noise feels as well, this knowledge and more is known to the higher plane as well as the well guarded secret of what the white noise's have done to other districts throughout history.

this one in particular? cat like paws with only 3 toes and long birdlike talons for claws at each tip, large teal eyes flickering with static and seeming to pierce your soul with it's gaze, a long twisting tail tipped with the noise equivalent of fluff, large owl like wings swift and silent on its back, covered in white fur and coiled on top the counter eyes locked with the unlucky Barista who is still screaming and hurling confectioneries at it.  
the air is heavy and thick with the overwhelming smells of too many baked goods and spilled coffee lacing the air as tension rises, the radio speakers buzzing with static from the sheer frustration of it all.

At that moment the White Noise has had enough and opens its maw wide savoring the look of dread on the barista's face before striking.  
The radios went dead and nothing but the sounds of squishy chewing and labored breathing with the occasional drip could be heard as the White Noise took another huge bite out of her prey, the pancakes.

"AWW C'MON! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! DON'T EAT MY FOOD!" the Barista yells as he throws a doughnut at the tiny 13 inch creature glaring daggers at him as it eats his food, syrup dripping down its face and paws as it snatches the doughnut mid throw opting to chomp down on it instead of putting it aside like the others to eat more pancakes, heaving a shaky sigh the barista attempts to catch his breath as he slowly comes to the realization that he's not currently in danger of being erased by the White Noise, taking a shaky step forward he grimaces at the sound and feeling of a coffee soaked damp cinnamon bun squelching under his sandal and to his dismay the White Noise did not like it either, ear like tufts of fur upon its head folding back while a small growl rumbles out from its body as slitted teal eyes lock with brown through sunglasses.

Nervous with the sounds of static growling out of the radios the Barista assesses the situation for a moment scanning the cafe with his eyes and convincing himself to try something that could end up in disaster as he manages to cop a small smile uttering a single word in the hopes of a peaceful resolution to the day,

"Bacon?"

in an instant the cafe was eerily silent again but unlike before the air was light and uplifting as the hostility in the White noise vanished, the noise in question's eyes were wide with kitten-like wonder as its tail wiggled with glee,it's fur fluffed and paws kneading the counter, letting out a sigh of relief the barista carefully walked over to the stove-top never letting his eyes off the happy little wiggly noise on his countertop who had now finished the doughnut and was staring eagerly at the Barista.

A few minutes pass as the bacon sizzles on the pan and a mentally exhausted barista surveys the cafe again mentally listing what needs to be done "the floors will need a deep clean after this... and the walls will need a scrub...how did that croissant get into the ceiling vent?" he ponders these things to himself gazing around and is brought back to reality by the feeling of something mildly sharp and very sticky on his shoulder, without thinking he instinctively reaches to his shoulder as if swatting a fly and is met with a sticky fluffy ball of noise who lets out a startled "MFFT?" in reply.

dread fills him as he realizes what he absentmindedly did to a being who could erase a city faster then he could paint a mural on a back alley wall, slowly turning his head to see what he did he loosens his fingers to reveal the noises face stunned and wide eyed covered in syrup, breath hitching he reaches out again to attempt the most dangerous thing he'd ever do in his existence.

the feeling of a nail rubbing and skritching its fuzzy forehead snapped the White Noise out of its stunned state as the feeling grew more and more pleasant with each scritch, relaxing its body the static aura faded as she decided to trust the Barista a little bit while the head scritchies were nice, not noticing the hand slowly wrapping under it's body the White Noise's song cheerfully bounced through the radio as it flipped over to see if the Barista would rub its itty bitty belly next, gaining an amused chuckle the Barista happily obliged with the Noises wordless demands and earned loud vibrating full-body rumbles in return, walking over to the sink he filled it with warm soapy water and with a single hand tended to the almost cooked bacon while holding a "purring" noise in the other over the now filled sink.

the music screeched to a halt as the tail touched the water, eyes wide and fur fluffed the white noise coiled her tail around the barista's arm while digging her claws into his thumb.

"S'okay...juuust gonna give you a little bath! your kinda sticky ya'know?" 

the corners of the White Noise's mouth twitched and its aura flared as sounds akin to a dial up modem started coming through the radio before abruptly stopping as a piece of bacon is put in-front of her nose, cheerful tunes fill the trashed cafe as the white noise gets a gentle bath in the sink while eating, very gently the Barista takes note of its features and thanks every being higher then himself that he gets to be a part of this wonderful moment.


End file.
